


Watchful Waiting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #137: “Never discourage anyone...who continually makes progress, no matter how slow.” -- Plato.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watchful Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #137: “Never discourage anyone...who continually makes progress, no matter how slow.” -- Plato.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Watchful Waiting

~

It’s getting closer now; Draco can feel it. It’s in the looks Potter shoots him from across the room, the way Potter carefully never touches him. There’s a sizzle when their eyes meet, one that shakes him to his core every time. Draco’s surprised it’s not audible.

His friends, accustomed to his obsession, don’t comment, although he sees the looks Pansy gives him. The ones that say he’s an idiot for not taking action, doing something. 

But Draco _is_ doing something. He’s letting Potter do the pursuing. 

It’s difficult to wait. Some days he thinks Potter’s finally going to ask him out for a pint after work. Maybe the pint would become a meal, and the meal would become a desperate fuck against a wall before morphing into a long, slow fuck in Potter’s bed. Or Draco’s, he’s not picky, but it hasn’t happened yet. 

Draco wonders if it would’ve happened already if not for Potter’s friends. He’s seen Potter start towards him, only to be waylaid by Weasley, or grabbed by Granger.

But he suspects it’ll happen nevertheless. Everything in their lives has led towards this. And while he’s done nothing to encourage Potter, he’s done nothing to discourage him either. Slow progress is still progress. 

While he waits, Draco prepares for their relationship. He establishes his credentials as a proponent of Muggle-borns, as a vociferous supporter of werewolf rights, and while he thinks those positions are right, it doesn’t hurt that they could convince Potter he’s reformed, too.

There’s nothing he can do about his past, naturally. His father hasn’t left the Manor in months, though, so Draco’s pretty sure he won’t pose a problem. And his mother…Well, Narcissa’s doing her part to rehabilitate the Malfoy name by volunteering as well as fundraising for war orphans. 

And so Draco waits, occasionally daydreaming of how suave he’ll be when Potter does proposition him—

“…you think, Malfoy?” 

Draco looks up and into Potter’s eyes, and time stops. Potter’s speaking, but Draco’s not sure what he’s saying. Suddenly, Draco’s sick of waiting. “Have a drink with me,” he blurts. 

Potter blinks. Slowly smiles. “Yeah. All right.” He blushes. “Actually, I wondered if you’d ever ask.” 

~


End file.
